1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to control of a client browser. More specifically, it relates to control of a client browser cache by a server.
2. Background Art
Web confidential server data sites, bank balances, brokerage balances, and so forth, instruct a client to log out and clear the browser cache. Typically, the log out is performed by way of a tag on a web page, and the clearing of the cache is done by way of (for Netscape.TM.) an options network preferences menu option which requires the user to activate a clear cache button on the dialog. This method of clearing cache is difficult for a user to find and easy to forget to do. Thus, while clearing a browser cache responsive to a user command is known in the art, there is a need for a system and method which enables a server, as distinguished from the browser, to control the web page contents, which may contain confidential data, of a browser cache.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a more reliable system and method for clearing a browser cache.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for clearing a browser cache which does not rely on user action.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system and method for clearing a browser cache under control of the server.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved client browser responsive to a server tag to clear its cache.